User blog:Raltin avarr/Theory on The Creation of Dragon Metal
A Plausible Explanation? In the time that i have been serving on the roleplay community of runescape, i have found myself more and more drawn to the mystery the dragonkin pose to us. We have so little to go on involving their achievements and the best known two we have are the creation of the dragons and the dragon metal itself. And so i turned to the other creation of theirs, the dragons. I researched everything i could in lore involving the dragon creation and the "water dwelling lizards" refered to by kerapac in his journals detailing the creation of the dragons point to the other side of the dragon creation being dagannoths: this is supported by the fact that the first dragon was a giant queen, much like the dagannoth mother. The dragons were made by the kin forcing their blood into the eggs of the water lizards, and thus came somthing stronger by the union of the blood than what the dagannoth were originally. It has come to my attention then that the dragonkin's blood then must have some overpowering effect, one that taints what it bonds with into somthing stronger. Continueing on this theory i returned to my research in lore on dragon metal and dragons. With this in mind i went to comments posted by a green dragon from postbag from the hedge, and some as well by a dragon impling, both from jagex. The dragon stated "the weapons that make you strong make the kin stronger", and the impling stated that the metal was waiting for the call of its masters; this implies the dragonkin have a special connection with their weapons and armor, and that it would likely be useless against them. It has been stated that the kin do in fact have a connection with their created metal, and so i started putting pieces together. I theorize the dragonkin were able to control the Queen Black Dragon because she is directly related to them by sharing their blood, and they may be able to control that which shares their blood. If this is true, than dragon metal having a connection to them starts to make sense; If the blood theory is correct: that it taints what it bonds to with the dragonkins power, then there is a very sensible answer. My theory is this: if the dragonkin are able to control dragons because they share the kin's blood, and the dragons were created by their blood; and if the weapons share this very same similarity, then the weapons and armor must have somthing to do with dragonkin blood. Likely made during the forging process by somehow forcing their blood to bind with a high grade metal like runite: thus creating the metal's bond to them, allowing them to have control over the possibility that someone else would use their own weapons against them. It was implied either in the game or by the dragon impling in the postbag that the dragonkin are not just the creators of the metal, but the true masters of it, and this theory in my eyes explains many of the questions that have risen over the years involving the metal's mysterious beginnings. Seeing as how the dragonkin never revealed the secret on how to make the metal, as the dragonkin are also very protective of their own existence, if it took their own blood to create such strong metal, then their blood would have been at a very high demand for the creation of the weapons and armor: this would endanger them and is a likely reason they never revealed the secret should the blood theory be correct. Gallery dragon platebody.png|a dragon platebody dragon kiteshield.png|a dragon kiteshield dragon full helm.png|a dragon full helm Category:Blog posts Category:Dragonkin Category:Equipment